fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Fable Storyline
Many years after the founding of the Heroes Guild, a famous heroine known as Scarlet Robe, a descendant of the ruling Archons of the Old Kingdom, got married to a woodsman from Oakvale named Brom. Together, the couple had two children: first, the eldest daughter, Theresa, and then a son, who would later become known as the Hero of Oakvale. On Theresa's birthday, the village of Oakvale is suddenly raided and destroyed by bandits, seemingly killing the boy's entire family. Before getting killed himself, an old Hero named Maze rescued the boy and convinced him to join the Heroes' Guild to be trained as Hero. The Hero then embarked on a journey to uncover the reason behind his village's destruction, discover his destiny, learn the true fate of his family, and save Albion from one of its oldest foes. Fable The Hero's journey begins on the day of his sister's birthday – a day that the young boy unwisely forgot again. The boy's father, Brom, comes to an agreement with the future Hero, promising to give him a gold piece for each good deed that he performs around the village. After performing either a number of good or evil deeds, the child collects enough money to procure for his sister a box of chocolates. Unfortunately, before his sister's party can truly get under way, Oakvale is suddenly attacked by a massive horde of bandits who seemingly slaughter everyone except for the boy. Right as he himself is about to be killed, an old Hero, Maze, appears from nowhere to kill one of the bandits and saves the child, taking him into the Heroes' Guild. Growing up into a young man after years of honing his skills, Maze informs the newly graduated Hero of a blind seeress living among a bandit camp near Oakvale who supposedly had information about his sister's fate. Infiltrating the camp using a combination of strength and guile, the Hero learns to his great surprise that the blind seeress is actually his older sister, taken in by Twinblade, a former Hero and the present Bandit King, after the sacking of Oakvale. After a showdown with Twinblade, the Hero is given the choice of killing or sparing Twinblade, and Theresa leaves her life as a bandit behind. Later on in the Hero's life, after he has gained more recognition among the people of Albion, he is invited to fight in the Arena, where he meets the legendary Hero named Jack of Blades. After fighting in a series of arena battles, Jack of Blades issues a final challenge between the Hero and his childhood rival and friend, Whisper. When the Hero defeats her, he is given the choice kill her or to spare her life. Upon his victory, the impressed Jack of Blades tells the Hero that he knows his mother survived the Oakvale massacre and was captured. Soon afterward, Theresa calls a meeting with her brother, telling him that she learned it was Jack of Blades himself who ordered the attack on Oakvale in an attempt to capture the family, as their shared bloodline with the ancient Archons would allow Jack of Blades to finally recover and use the Sword of Aeons, the legendary blade used by William Black to destroy Jack millenia ago that was imbued with the power of all of Albion. Aided by his blind sister, the Hero makes it his mission to defeat Jack of Blades one way or another, either through good or evil. The Hero follows up on his sister's lead, attempting to rescue his mother from Bargate Prison, where Jack has kept her since the day of the Oakvale raid. However, the Hero is captured and spends a year in the prison. When he finally escapes with his mother, the Hero attempts to track down Jack. Maze, however, turns against the Hero and kidnaps his sister, taking her to the town of Hook Coast in an attempt to retrieve the Septimal Key, which is needed in conjunction with a living member of the bloodline to activate the Sword. After defeating Maze and freeing his sister, the Hero desperately tries to stop Jack from activating the Focus Sites that power the Septimal Key, to no avail. Led into a final confrontation with Jack at the Chamber of Fate within the Heroes' Guild, the Hero arrives too late to save his mother from being sacrificed to retrieve the Sword, but nevertheless defeats Jack of Blades. After defeating him at last, the Hero must choose whether to keep the power that Jack sought by killing his sister to keep the Sword, or cast it away forever into a portal created by Jack of Blades' death. Depending on the Hero's alignment and the player's choice of using or destroying the Sword, there are a total of six different endings. Once the ending credits roll and if you don't skip the scene, players can resume their games. Fable: The Lost Chapters In Fable: The Lost Chapters, a year has passed since Jack of Blades was stopped, and the Hero's life has become a peaceful one. This fragile peace, however, is shattered when the ancient Hero Scythe reports that a terrible evil has arisen once again in the forgotten Northern Wastes. Summoning the Ship of the Downed from the Hook Coast lifehouse, the Hero joins Scythe in that frozen land. At a loss as to the nature of the evil, Scythe recommends that the Hero journey into the abandoned town of Necropolis to retrieve a series of runes that will activate the all-knowing Oracle of Snowspire. Returning victorious, the two learn upon activation of the Oracle that the resurgent evil is none other than Jack of Blades. Knowing that Jack of Blades must be stopped, whether for good or for evil purposes, the Hero joins fellow Hero Briar Rose in an attempt to open the ancient gate of Archon's Folly to reach Jack of Blades and initiate the final confrontation. Simultaneously trapping Jack of Blades and preventing the Hero from destroying him forever, the Heroes learn that the ancient gate can only be opened once the souls of three Heroes belonging to certain archetypes have been gathered. From this point, the Hero can decide whether to choose the good route of absorbing the souls of the already-deceased, like those of his mother, the ancient Hero and leader Nostro, and the souls of those who perished in the Witchwood Arena, or simply kill still-living Heroes like Briar Rose, Thunder, and the Guildmaster. Regardless of which souls the Hero decides to collect, the ancient doors open, allowing the Hero to finally end the threat of Jack of Blades once and for all. Once entering the fiery landscape, the Hero discovers that Jack of Blades has transformed himself into a Dragon in an attempt to defeat the Hero. Even this, however, proves no match for the Hero of Oakvale's skill, as he finally destroys Albion's most ancient threat. However, the Hero is faced with a final choice – wear the infamous mask of Jack of Blades, thereby absorbing his power and keeping the villain alive, or casting it into the fiery pit to be rid of the villain forever. The Hero's choice dictates his future forever – and the future of Albion itself. Storyline